Failing to Prepare is Preparing to Fail
by Abby Lockhart
Summary: GSR pointless little fic.. but it gave me something to do :


AN: Hi guys, just to warn you that this a pretty pointless little oneshot. Im just messing around writing random scenes because I dont have enough time for anything longer anymore..it goes nowhere, there is no particular plot and its un-beta'd..so probably sucks! But since your here you may aswell give it a once over ;)

It was 9 a.m on a sunny Friday morning in Las Vegas. A hungry Sara Sidle wandered into the kitchen, opened the large refrigerator door to find it empty, apart from a couple of bottles of water and a dodgy looking lump of cheese which she sniffed, grimaced at and tossed in the trash. 'Whats the point of having this huge 'fridge if we arent going to keep anything in it' she grumpily mumbled to herself. Her stomach growled as she stared into the empty space as if hoping some delicious sustanance would appear and she could feel her blood sugar plummeting.

"I'm going to go to the store, I'm starving and we have nothing in for breakfast. Actually, we have nothing in period." Sara said miserably as she walked into the lounge. Grissom looked up from the morning paper he was reading, he liked to catch up on the previous day's events after a shift, it helped him wind down and be able to sleep during the day.

"Would you like me to go?" He offered sincerely. "Or I'll come with you."

"No, its fine you finish reading your paper, then we can eat breakfast and sleep, I'm tired."

"I can tell." Grissom smirked, looking back down at his paper. She frowned at him, pursing her lips into an almost-pout and narrowing her eyes. He didn't have to look up to know the face she was pulling. "You're cranky!" She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "Are you sure you don't want me to go for you?" He reached a hand up to where she was standing and stroked her hip.

"I'll be quicker than you, you browse too much!" She leant down to kiss him and grabbed the keys off the side table, before he could deny her statement she was outside starting the engine. He smiled into his paper, she always amused him when she was tired and cranky.

On the way to the store Sara had composed an 'essentials only' shopping list, she planned her route around the store so she could be in and out ASAP. The parking lot was pretty empty and she was pleased to find a parking space close to the door, she looked in the rear view mirror at her tired looking form, sighed and got out the car locking it behind her. She grabbed a cart and began filling it with the required items;cheese, bread, orange juice, waffle mix for Gil. As she got to the milk aisle she heard shouting coming from the front of the store. She peaked around the coolers and saw a man brandishing a gun at the cashier. As part of her thought Are you freaking kidding me? the other half kicked in to work mode, she stealthily made her way closer trying to avoid being seen by the gunman or the cashier. White male, about 6 feet tall, wearing jeans and a green hooded sweatshirt. She reached for her cell phone, checking all her pockets she cursed as she realised she had left it in the car. She really wished she wasn't so tired as she tried to imprint the man's face into her memory, he hadn't been clever enough to wear anything to conceal his appearance.

The adrenaline kicked in as she decided what to do. She had seen too many crime scenes where onlookers turned wannabe heros had failed and ended up as innocent victims. She was in no mood for that today. Crouching behind a confectionary stand, she almost sarcastically laughed out loud when he spat on the floor as he nervously jigged about as the cashier stuffed the money into his bag. Thankyou very much, you just made my day a hell of a lot easier. Not only did she have a concise, rational description of this impromptu armed robber but she now had his DNA. The guy got spooked, probably high Sara thought, snatched his bag and ran out of the store. Sara sprung out of her hiding place, making the cashier jump on the way past, and managed to get the licence plate of the getaway vehicle as she ran into the parking lot. White Toyota Corrolla, 717ADS. She watched the car turn right and make its way to the I15. She felt like an idiot now, she should of been able to stop the guy or at least be able to ring Brass and get his squad cars here before the scum bag had a chance to bail. She was annoyed with herself.

As she came back into the store, the cashier was just hanging up the phone. "You call 911?" Sara asked and the woman nodded, obviously shaken up from what had just happened. After what Sara saw on a day to day basis she thought this was a minor incident, of course she wouldn't say that to the cashier who was obviously traumatised. She reached over and patted the woman's arm, she looked at her name badge. "He's gone Tina, don't worry the cops will be here soon. I'm just going to get my cell phone from the car, I'll be right back." The woman nodded again, getting tearful.

Sara walked out into the already radiant sunshine, she opened the car and got her phone, she flipped it open and saw a missed call from Grissom, obviously wondering what was taking her so long. All she wanted was something to eat so she could sleep for a few hours and get on with enjoying her weekend off, but no, she landed herself another crime scene. She felt tearful herself purely through exhaustion. The phone made her jump as it rang in her hand.

"Hello."

"Hi, whats taking so long?" Gil asked softly.

"There was an armed robbery at the store, I'm gonna have to wait for Brass and the day shift to arrive, I was the only witness other than the cashier who looks pretty stunned, I don't think she is going to be much help, I shouldn't be too much longer." She spoke quickly.

"God, are you okay? I'm on my way down there." Gil sprang off the couch shoving his shoes on his feet, the telephone still to his ear.

"No, Gil, there's really no need." She protested although she knew if it were the other way around she would be straight down here.

An hour later and Sara signed a written copy of her statement and handed it back to the officer, she excused herself and made her way over to where Grissom was speaking with Brass.

"The guy's obviously some whacked out junkie, he walked in here as bold as the day is long, no disguise, just a handgun and a bag. If he had thought about it he would of robbed this place later on this evening when they might have some cash in the till! Yet another dumb criminal." Brass finished and Gil nodded just glad Sara wasn't involved.

"Keep me updated Brass, the guy was pretty unprepared so even the day shift should manage to track him down." She joked, "Thanks to my expert evidence, he'd have to pretty lucky to get away with this one."

"Luck favors the mind that is prepared, Louis Pasteur." Grissom chimed.

"Can we go now? I don't want to see another crime scene for at least 3 days!" Sara grumbled. Grissom lifted his arm and she tucked herself under it , hugging her to his body.

"Think you best get this young lady home." Brass winked at her before turning to Grissom and quietly saying "She looks cranky." Grissom raised his eyebrows and gave Brass a knowing nod.


End file.
